One way or another
by Genasyz
Summary: Kyouraku Shunsui is faced with a decision, to stay and do nothing or to go after his fukutaicho when she finally decides to leave Seireitei. Chapter 9 up. COMPLETE!
1. the last straw

**Title:** One Way or Another

**Summary**: Kyouraku Shunsui is faced with a decision, to stay and do nothing or to go after his fukutaicho when she finally decides to leave Seireitei for good. One way or another, he's got to get her back, but can he possibly change her mind? How will Nanao react to all this?

**AN:** Yeah, another crappy story from me. I'll probably stick to a short fic, around 7-9 chapters. I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Bleach……..sniff.

* * *

**Chapt. 1 The Last Straw**

"Kyouraku Taicho!" the woman cried as she gingerly balanced the mass of papers in her hands.

The man lying comfortably in the cozy sofa, fast asleep, opened his eyes lazily. Rubbing his sleepy eyes, he mumbled softly, "Nanao-chan, yelling at me at such an early hour? Tsk."

Nanao sighed exhaustedly. " Taicho, it's already noon. You've been sleeping for four hours now so please, just this once, can you actually do some work?"

"Alright. Alright. I'll work," he muttered reluctantly, "For you, my sweet Nanao-chan."

Nanao flinched slightly at her nickname. "Err…..thank you, Taicho." _Ha! Let's see how long this will last!_ She though, smirking. "Oh, Taicho?"

"Hmm?"

"You'd better wipe that drool of your face before someone else sees it."

"Oh." he wiped the drool of saliva off his face using his wrist. "Thanks."

For some reason, Kyouraku Shunsui never seemed to be embarrassed in whatever he's doing, especially if his strict fukutaicho is his companion. She already knew him as well as he knew himself, sometimes even better, and was already used to his nonstop flirting and teasing. Their responsibilities as captain and lieutenant were kept balanced. Mostly his ever so diligent lieutenant would do all the work while the ever so lazy captain would take his afternoon nap or drown himself in his sake as it has always been in the 8th division; but none the less, since the work is done—despite the captain's lazy attitude—the 8th division doesn't lag behind the other squads.

"Taicho, could you give me the documents of all the new comers with your signature in it? I need to pass those papers today."

"New comers documents? Oh right, I've got it right here." He handed her the white folder lying on his desk.

"Impressive," she said, inspecting the folder and its contents meticulously, "Not a stain or tear is visible. That's really good."

"Hmph, I can't believe how my Nanao-chan could think so low of me." He cried, faking a sob.

"I'm sorry, it's just that…..huh?" she flipped the papers one by one, her eyes widening in disbelief at every page. "Ta-taicho, the order, what happened to the order?" I arranged this according to their rank and last name."

_Damn, I swear nothing could get past those sharp eyes!_ "E-er, yesterday…I sort of tripped and the papers got scattered all over."

"What? Taicho, it took me hours to do that!"

"It was an accident, Nanao-chan. Don't worry, I don't think they even check those type of things."

"Ugh, Fine! Just spare me the trouble and give me the summary of all the documents for this year that I made for you with your signature in it!" she demanded.

"Summary…….."

"Yes, the summary that I placed on your desk three days ago, where is it?"

_Summary? I remember I saw it on my desk, but then what the hell did I do with it?_ He tried to remember what he did on that day with much difficulty. _Let's see, I saw that paper on my desk before I took my nap and then Nanao-chan woke me up to sign a few stuff. Umm…. I think I went to visit Jyuushiro after that and then……oh, that's right! I bought two bottles of liquor and drank all night. Though I could recall spilling my cup all over my desk and then…._.

He gasped. He remembered everything clearly now and wasn't at all pleased at what Nanao-chan would have to say. "E-errr, I remembernow. I ummm…."

Nanao raised her right brow. "Yes?"

"I was drinking and I spilled sake all over my desk and then….."

"Yes?" he could see her nose flaring, her eyes shooting daggers at him.

"I think I accidentally wiped the sake with the summary paper."

"NO YOU DIDN'T! Taicho, it didn't take me just hours to summarize all those documents for you but a whole week! A week of reading and organizing, for seven days I worked my ass off so you wouldn't have a hard time reading all those long and boring documents while you drown yourself in liquor." She paused to take a deep breath. "You know, you amaze me. You just destroyed a week's worth of work in less than ten seconds." Her eyes began to water. "Amazing, and to think those summary papers are due today."

"Look, Nanao-chan," he truly felt guilty for making her cry. " I'm really sorry, I was drunk and I couldn't think straight. Next time—"

"Next time? That's it, Taicho, no more. There won't be a next time."

He watched her storm out of the room and kept his eyes glued on her until she was no more to be seen, thinking if maybe he had gone a little too far.

* * *

Ta-da! That's chapter 1!! To those kind people out there, please review! Thanks. corrections pls, i'm not perfect you know. 

-Genasyz


	2. don't turn back

**AN:** thanks to those who reviewed

**Theme song:** hehe, I think "She will be loved" by Maroon 5 would fit the story…..or at least the chorus would.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach……waaaaaaa!!!!!!

* * *

**Chapt 2. Don't Turn Back**

"Shunsui, how could you have been so careless, not to mention irresponsible? I don't know how Ise does it, being with you all day. If I was your fukutaicho I would've gone crazy!"

"Hey, Jyuushiro, you're being too harsh! I'm not that irresponsible," Shunsui cried.

Jyuushiro laughed. "You barely do anything but sleep and drink."

"And sign papers," Shunsui added.

"Yes, and sign papers. Papers that Ise already did for you. Shunsui, you've got to be a bit—ok, maybe not a bit but a lot more responsible. From what I see, you can't even live without your fukutaicho."

"Hey Jyuushiro," Shunsui whispered, his voice becoming serious all of a sudden. "Do you think …she really meant what she said?"

"I don't know. Why? Are you afraid she might mean it?"

Shunsui frowned and gazed at the clear, blue sky. "No," he lied, "She said those type of things to me a thousand times. It's her way of releasing her anger."

Jyuushiro kept silent and looked at his friend. No matter how hard Shunsui might try to hide it, he could still sense that he's lying.

"Shunsui, I think it might do good for you to be afraid once in a while."

"Hey, who says I'm afraid? She's joking, there's nothing to be afraid of," he cried defensively. Though he said it quite confidently, Shunsui couldn't fool himself or his friend.

_He's always so defensive on this topic_, jyuushiro mused, _every time you have some serious problems with Ise your face looks so troubled. I don't know how you could've been so blind about your feelings. You may not act like it much since you're always annoying her, but I can see how much you care for her, Shunsui. You love her._

* * *

The old captain commander eyed the paper handed to him, and read its contents.

"What's this, Ise fukutaicho, resignation documents?"

"Yes, it is, Yamamoto-sensei."

"What's the matter? Has that lazy Shunsui gotten on your nerves?" he questioned, chuckling.

"It's…..yes, I suppose so. He's just too much for me to handle, sensei. I'm sorry, but please grant me this document,"

"I can assign you to a different squad. The 3rd, 5th, and 9th squad needs all the help they can need after losing their captains."

"Thank you, I appreciate it, but,"_ I'd still be seeing him that way._ "I wish to leave Sereitei, and I may not come back at all."

"Ise fukutaicho," he said in a sharp tone, "You should be aware that I do not normally consider such things as this."

"Yes."

"I suppose it would only be right if I ask why you want to leave so badly, but I'll rather not, and for some reasons that I would like to keep to myself, I shall grant you your wish. You may leave whenever you're ready, and if you ever decide to come back, Seireitei's gates will always be opened for you." He signed the papers and gave it back to the woman in front of him. "You've been a wonderful fukutaicho, Ise-kun, and also the longest to that hopeless man. It's such a pity that you wish to leave."

"Thank you, sensei," she murmured gratefully, bowing her head.

As she was almost leaving the room, the old man told her something, his wise aged eyes flickering, "Don't worry about Shunsui, I'll keep an eye on that lazy student of mine and his division."

"But--"

"That's all."

She bowed her head once more, wondering how he could seem to know what she was thinking.

The wise commander chuckled when she left. _Kids these days, always running away from the problem instead of facing it. But that doesn't really matter if this might teach that lazy scumbag a lesson or two._

* * *

"Taicho, wake up," she told the sleeping Shunsui behind the desk, tapping on his hat so that it fell to the ground.

Shunsui yawned. "Hmmm? What is it, more papers to sign?"

"No, that's not it." She tossed the document on his lap.

"What's this?" he muttered, skimming through the pages. "Someone's resigning?"

"Yes, **I'm** resigning."

For a moment there, Nanao thought she saw her captain look completely aghast, but it lasted only for a second as his face altered back to its usual carefree expression.

"I see," he replied, his voice calm as if nothing out of the usual happened, "Well, keep out of trouble ok? Life's pretty harsh out there. Bye."

_That's all you're going to say? Bye? _"Y-yeah, bye, Ta-taicho."

She gave a sigh when she reached her quarters. _Dammit, Nanao, don't even consider staying now. You've made up your mind; he won't change that. You can't turn back now, because if you do, nothing will happen. He'll treat you as if you're nothing, and will take you for granted again. You saw his expression a while ago……as if he didn't care at all…so don't turn back now, Ise Nanao, don't you dare turn back._

* * *

Chapter 2 complete! Pls. review….still waiting for any corrections….. thanks for reading.

-Genasyz


	3. a decision

**AN:** Sorry, if it took a week to update. Yeah, I deserve to go to jail for making you wait this long. I am truly sorry.

**Disclaimer:** I'm not a person worthy enough to own Bleach.

* * *

**Chapt.3 A Decision**

( 2 weeks after Nanao's departure from Seireitei )

"Ahh! Taicho, your bills need to be paid today!"

"Taicho, your presence is expected at the new comers' arrival since Ise fukutaicho isn't around."

"Taicho, the last remaining documents needs to be submitted now, we cannot delay any longer."

"Taicho!"

"Taicho!"

Shunsui pressed his palm into his ears. "Alright! Alright! Stop telling me these things and just work it out among yourselves. I got so many things to handle already without you people wailing at me like babies!"

Standing by the door, the tall, white haired captain stared at the 8th division's office, shaking his head partly in sympathy and partly in amusement.

"What happened to this place, Shunsui? It seems like a war broke out in here." He was referring to the mass of papers strewn all over the floor.

Oh, Jyuushiro, I'm so glad you could drop by. Do you mind helping me out a little?" Shunsui pleaded without taking his eyes off his work for a second.

"Fine." Jyuushiro inspected Shunsui's worn out face. Dark bags resided below his brown eyes. He couldn't even recognize his friend at all! "What happened to you? You look like you haven't slept in days. It's not too easy being a captain and a lieutenant managing all the work, eh?"

"Are you kidding? It's freaking exhausting! Papers and documents just keep on coming all at once, darnit!"

"Why don't you take a break? I'll treat you to a bottle of sake."

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to pass. There's just so much things to do and…."

Jyuushiro watched his mouth moving, but couldn't hear his words. _He's using work as an excuse. He really doesn't want to talk to me about her. I never thought I'll see the day when Shunsui passes on free liquor for work!_

"Come with me. Don't force me to drag you out because I'll do it if you still won't listen."

"Jyuushiro, what's with you? I said—"

"Taicho?" a young 8th division officer called as he entered the room, a stack of papers in his hands.

"More work?" Shunsui whined horrifiedly, "I changed my mind. Jyuushiro, you'd better prepare a lot of money; I'm feeling kind of thirsty."

"Ok," Jyuushiro replied, chuckling. _He couldn't pass sake after all. Now this is the Shunsui I know._

* * *

The two settled down under the cool shade of the tree—somewhere far from the merciless paper work. For Shunsui, it was the perfect place to escape all the responsibilities and work weighing down his shoulders. Another thing he liked about the place was that nobody could find him there, nobody besides Jyuushiro and his fukutaicho of course.

As Shunsui poured himself a cup, Jyuushiro decided to voice out his thoughts, regardless of how he's friend might react.

"What are you doing?"

Shunsui raised his head, meeting his somewhat angry look.

"Umm…drinking."

"Are you going to live like this forever? Are you going to do nothing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about, why do you hide it?" he sighed. "I'm sorry, just forget it."_ Maybe there are some things he needs to figure out for himself. Maybe he just needs some time._

Shunsui glanced at his friend's frustrated face and looked away. _Damn, he's good!_ "You're right, I do know what you're talking about. But honestly, I don't know what to do. I feel so unsure of what to do next. A part of me wants to go after her but another part doesn't. It was her decision to leave, why should I go after her? Tsk, going through all those troublesome things, I'm not so desperate to do that."

._He's obviously hurt_ "Stop lying, I know you don't mean it either way."

"No, but, I really don't know what to do."

Jyuushiro paused for a while, thinking about what to say next. "Maybe you're not supposed to think about it anymore."

"Let's say I do go after her, then what? I'm a hundred percent sure she'll refuse. Then what's the point in going?"

"Your—"

"Ukitake Taicho?" the voice came from the 8th division's quarters.

"Oh, right, the meeting….. I'm sorry to cut our chat short, Shunsui, but I still have business to do. Don't take this conversation the wrong way. In the end, the decision is still yours. Just do whatever you think is best," he told him._ I'll let you figure this out by yourself,_ he thought as he walked down the hill.

"The decision is still mine, huh. I've thought about this matter long before, Jyuushiro, but I was hesitant," Shunsui said after Jyuushiro was gone. "But then you're right, maybe I shouldn't think about it anymore and just follow what I think is right….what I think will make me happy. Thanks, Jyuushiro. I guess we won't be seeing each other for some time."

* * *

Pls review!!! I apologize once again. I'll update chapter 4 quicker this time. Thanks for reading.

-Genasyz


	4. meeting

**AN:** Here's chapter 4 as promised. Sorry if it was a bit short, this chapter will be longer. From this point on, things will get a lot sweeter. Thanks to _Kaillinne hiwatari _for understanding. Read on!

**Disclaimer**: me don't own Bleach. Cuz I'll be stinkin rich if I did!

* * *

**Chapt.4 Meeting**

Nanao swept the dusty floor outside her new home. It was a little dilapidated on some areas, but with a few cleaning and repairing, it would be fine. Today was the final day for cleaning and within a few minutes, she can finally move in—permanently. It was hard work, but compared to the work given to her by her good-for-nothing captain, it was like relaxing while sipping a glass of lemonade.

Her good-for-nothing captain, her thoughts would wander on that topic occasionally—much to her frustration.

"I must be insane to even think about that lazy, flirty jerk!" she told herself, "I must be a goddess to be able to put up with that jerk for a long time."

* * *

'Wow' was all he could say to the bustling streets ahead of him. He always thought of Rukongai to be big, but it was not until he stood to what was only a small corner of the city that he realized he was wrong. It wasn't big; it was enormous.

"Just great," he grumbled, "It would take years to find her in this jungle!" He took a swig of the sake he held before entering the marketplace. "This is going to be a long day," he sighed, "a long, long day."

* * *

Nanao jumped on her futonhappily. Finally, after waiting for a whole week, she has completely moved in. with her job starting tomorrow, she expected to support herself with her own money instead of the ones given to her by the captain commander.

She inspected her new home. It wasn't all that beautiful compared to her fukutaicho quarters in Seireitei; yet it didn't really matter to her since she hardly slept in her quarters at all.

_How long has it been since I've been here…since I've been home?_ The memory of her pitiful childhood was still as clear as it had been years ago. Those memories brought an amused smile on her face. _I went to Seireitei in search of a better future, but now I go back home, the place I despised so much when I was little, in search for a better life—not to mention a better job. All those years, have they all been in vain? I guess they were since I'm back to step one._

* * *

After long sleepless nights, Shunsui was in no mood to search anymore. His bloodshot eyes and tired body was ready to give up any moment as He trudged down the streets, cursing as he went. Three days had flown by quickly without acquiring any useful information on her whereabouts, and to add it up, he couldn't really get much sleep from the inn he had been staying with the ruckus going on below.

"Freaking bastards," he muttered under his breath. "Dammit, I've got all the rotten—"

The shop on the corner caught his attention and in a moment, all of his problems seem to vanish at one thought, _liquor._ He breathed in the heavenly aroma of food mixed with his favorite wine the moment he stepped inside the crowded store and was shown to a table by a waitress.

"Would you like to order, sir?"

The voice, he thought, sounded a lot like his fukutaicho's; still, since she left, everyone's voice sounded like hers. _Must be one of my illusions._

"Yes, sir, right away."

He heard it again and this time, he was almost positive it was hers. He looked around and there, a few feet away, stood his beautiful fukutaicho in plain shabby clothes, her black hair still tied up, and her violet eyes still as sharp as ever.

* * *

"Ise-kun, take that man's order, will you?" a woman requested.

"Ah, sure. Which one?"

"That one, the man wearing the pink robe." She pointed at the man sitting quietly at the side. "There, that one."

Nanao gasped, feeling as if her world was slowly being torn apart. "B-but I….." _That bastard followed me here?_ She thought furiously, dreading the presence of her former captain, who was now smiling slyly at her, as she slowly approached him.

"How may I help you, _**sir**_?" she asked coldly.

"Well, you could spare me all the trouble by going straight back to Sereitei immediately, but then there's also my order, which I'm sure you already know," he answered coolly.

Nanao gritted her teeth. "Let's talk outside."

"As you wish, my dear Nanao-chan." He followed her outside, thinking about what he'll say next.

"Tai—" she stopped abruptly when Shunsui raised his eyebrows. "Shu-shunsui, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see my lovely Nanao-chan."

"Shunsui! I made it clear, and do I have to remind you that it was approved, that I will leave Seireitei for good. What part of that document can't you understand? I'm not yours, Shunsui; I don't belong to anyone but myself!"

"Yes, well, I knew you're going to say that. So, I'll just stick to the speech I've prepared especially for these situations. I'm here for a vacation. Too mush work is driving me crazy! You know that I'm not the working type."

"Wait a minute, you left the 8th division by themselves on such a busy month? Tai— Shunsui!" she found it difficult to break away from the habit of calling him taicho. "It's not like I care or anything, it's just so irresponsible of you."

_Riiight, that was such a bad lie, Nanao-chan._ "What time do you get off work?"

"That's none of your business.** Leave,** Shunsui. Living here means you have to work and you wouldn't like that will you?" She marched back to the shop (he realized that she was working at his favorite shop, the bar) and resumed to her work.

Shunsui scratched his head, watching her work from the door. _Gee, so much for a warm welcome._

* * *

Please review for this chapter; go nuts. I'm open for corrections and such. Thanks for reading another chapter.

-Genasyz


	5. i'll find a way

**AN:** I'm sorry to say that this will be an extremely short chapter. Plus, I'll be having my exam next week ( a week of pure torture ) and so I'm not allowed to use my computer ( sniff ) so don't expect anything until March 9. Once again, thanks a lot for reviewing. : )

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach……ok?

* * *

**Chapt.5 I'll find a way.**

"Ise-kun, do you have business with that customer from a while ago?" a co-worker asked, untying her apron to retire for the day.

"No," Nanao said. _And not for a million years!_ "Why?"

"Well, he's been sitting outside the whole day."

"He's still here?!" Nanao asked in amazement.

"Yep. Ummm…." The woman took a step closer and whispered to Nanao's ear. "Is this guy troubling you? Cause if he is, I can help, you know. With his face, he could be probably one of those shameless perverts preying on beautiful, young girls like you."

"He is kind of a pest, but I can handle it, thanks." Nanao smiled. _You have no idea. Pervert is only one of his many titles._ "I'm leaving!" she hollered.

It was already two in the morning when she finished working and so she found Shunsui sitting on the ground, snoring heavily. She hadn't gone six steps when she decided that her conscience just couldn't take the guilt of leaving this man to sleep at such a pitiful state. _O why do I have to be such an angel?_

"Oi! Shunsui, wake up."

The man didn't stir and continued to snore.

"Oi! Wake up, you lazy, idiot, good-for-nothing jerk!" she cried, raising her voice a little as she kicked him lightly in the shin.

"I heard you the first time," he grunted, "You don't need to get all hot tempered again." He opened his left eye, keeping his right shut. "What time is it, four in the morning? Why are you working so late? What kind of a job lets employees work until dawn?" This was more of a demanding type of question than a worried one.

"It's two," she replied stiffly while keeping her temper in check for fearing that she'd wake the whole neighborhood if she'll let her temper get the best of her. "Wait, as my memory could recall, wasn't it that it was _you_ who wished that bars would be opened 24 hours a day? And if you're going to ask why I took this crappy job then just wait till I can find a decent one. It's not as easy as you think, finding a job in this place. Even I need to take whatever I can get, no matter how much I may hate it. It's not a paradise here Shunsui."

"I wouldn't have said that if I knew that my Nanao-chan would work there. I don't want you to skip your sleep again."

By his remark, Nanao wasn't sure if she was to be feeling touched or annoyed. As usual, she decided to go with the annoyed.

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone? You're not my Taicho anymore, Shunsui, so don't tell me how to live my life!" she snapped.

"Ok! Ok! Calm down will you? I never knew it was a crime to come here once in a while. You know, they do have the best liquor."

"Just—" It was apparent that she was losing to their argument and was out of words. "J-just….don't get in my way!"_ Dammit! Maybe I should've let that woman help me after all. Why didn't I realize that it's impossible to get rid of this pest with a flick of my finger? I shouldn't have underestimated him_.

* * *

The sight of home after a long day's work relieved her. She was oblivious that a certain pest was still tagging along behind her, and she shut the door on his face, only glad to be back home. 

"Hey!"

Nanao took a peek, opening the door slightly that only her face could fit. "What?" she snapped.

"You can't possibly expect me to sleep outside."

"I wasn't. Go check in at an inn or something. You're on your own." She slid the door shut on his face again, harder this time.

"Hey! Nanao-chan! Hey, come on! It's cold here!" he pleaded.

Seeing that she wasn't going to change her mind, Shunsui seated himself by the door, using his coat as a blanket. _She's totally different. She used to obey orders so well and never objected to what I say…..ok, maybe she objects sometimes, but still…she's just like another person. Could it be because I'm not her captain anymore? Is that why she's acting so distant? She's trying to get rid of me; but she surely must know that I'm not the type of person she could just send away. I'll sit here all night, every day if I have to, because I don't plan on leaving empty handed. I'll find a way, Nanao-chan. I'll find a way to get you back._

* * *

_"Corrections would be highly appreciated. pls. review and sorry if it's short."_

_ --Genasyz_


	6. if only i knew

**AN:** I'm a day late……….here's chapter 6. Yahoo! Summer vacation!

**Disclaimer:** you know, nothing will happen if I say that I don't own bleach because it's not like it'll be mine if I do say it. So i don't own Bleach.

* * *

**Chapt.6 If I only knew**

A poke in the rib woke Shunsui with a start. He met a man's queer look as well as other people's stares. He was like a beggar being surrounded by people who kept looking at him with pity as they shook their head. It was late morning, and he guessed Nanao must've left without waking him up.

When he got up, his neck hurt from sleeping with his head bent down since she didn't even give him a pillow.

_Ise Nanao, you are one special lady to make me think that you're worth all the trouble I'm going through._

* * *

"Ise-kun, did that man bother you?" the same woman from last night questioned her.

"Maybe a little, but he's harmless."

"They all start out like that. Harmless like a bug at first, but he'll pounce on you like a tiger when you least expect it."

Nanao laughed. "I doubt that he'll do that. He wouldn't." _Because if he did, he knows he'll never see daylight again._

"Well if you say so. But be careful, he looks really scary when he smiles at you."

"Oh? How do you know?"

"Because I can see it from here."

"What?" she turned her head and saw that the woman was right. His calm, extremely annoying smile was actually starting to piss her off. _Strange, he doesn't have good memory on usual occasions. How could he possibly remember where I work? Very well then, let's see how long you can keep this up. Kyouraku Shunsui, you don't know who you're messing with._

* * *

Actually, Nanao was the one who didn't know who she's been messing with. She was wrong to think Shunsui would give up after a few days of extreme body aches from sleeping on the ground, because even after a whole week, Shunsui was still there, tagging along behind her, talking to her, teasing her, and watching her every move without any intentions of leaving at all. His actions were odd. It was so strange that it frustrated her. This definitely wasn't the man she knew.

_What's happening to you, Shunsui?_ She wondered while keeping an eye on him as she took someone else's order. _Do you want me back so badly so I can do your work for you, is that it? Am I really just another death god who takes your orders all day? Am I just another person in your eyes?_

* * *

Thinking occupied her most of the day. She was so absorbed in her thoughts on her way back home that she even forgot to shut the door properly and left it ajar.

Shunsui, thinking that he as finally beginning to warm up to her, thought that she was letting him in. he stepped inside the cramped house. _This is her house?_

"Hey, Nanao-chan—" His eyes caught the figure through a small opening on a door. He saw her back bare and felt blood rushing to his brain, his cheeks burning.

She's changing.

He hasn't recovered from the shock when she came out, her glasses in her hand while she rubbed her eyes. His jaw dropped. Never did he expect that she could look so **gorgeous** without those glasses blocking her beautiful violet eyes.

"Shu-shunsui!" Nanao cried, startled, "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE? I didn't tell you to come in!" she said, heatedly.

"I…..uh…" he was utterly speechless. Seeing her without her glasses has truly given him the shock of his life. "I-err-I just thought…."

"I didn't tell you to come in."

"I just thought you finally decided to let me spend the night in your place since I would want to spend the night with my dear Nanao—"

"GET OUT PERV!" she shouted, kicking him in the chest so hard that it sent him flying outside. She slammed the door after and closed the lights. To cool her head, she sat down on the floor, took a deep breath, and leaned on the door.

Shunsui scampered back to his usual sleeping place, but moved a little so he could lean on the door instead of the wall. The two would actually be leaning on each other if the door hadn't blocked their way.

"Hey, Shunsui," she called softly.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you want me to come back? Why did you honestly come here for?"

He didn't respond so she repeated her question.

"Honestly though…..if I only knew, I'd tell you."

_What? What does he mean?_ She asked herself. This time, it was her turm to be speechless. _What is he saying?_

_Nanao-chan, if only I knew why I came here, why I'm chasing after you, why I'm doing all these things. I don't know why, but I just want it so. When the time comes that I'll find out the reason, I'll tell you. Because, honestly, right now I'm as clueless to what I'm doing as you are._

"Shunsui," she called again.

He didn't reply with words but his loud snoring told Nanao that he's knocked out cold.

"Good night, Shunsui…." A longing in her heart made her want to add something else. She hated herself for acknowledging the fact that she misses that lazy jerk and gave an 'I can't believe I'm saying this' sigh. "Sweet dreams, Taicho."

* * *

I have chapter 7 all planned out so it will be easier to type it down. Thanks for waiting for this chapter. (I'm finally free from homework so I'm rejoicing right now. Yehey!)

Pls. Review!

-Genasyz


	7. no idea

**AN:** a century later……..here's chapter 7….

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Bleach….**I **don't own Bleach…

* * *

**Chapt.7 No Idea**

"Where are you gooooiiiiiiiing?" Shunsui sang.

Nanao stopped abruptly. She was caught.

"It's none of your business!" she replied, going on her way while trying her best to ignore him. Naturally, he followed her outside.

"You're out early. Where are you going? Where are you going?" he chanted deliberately to annoy her.

It didn't last for one minute when Nanao finally snapped. "Shut up, Shunsui! Stop acting like a child! I'm going to the market place, ok? I just need to buy some necessities."

"See, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" he crossed his arms and grinned. "Little miss hot head."

"Oh, what, is that a new nickname?" she asked sarcastically.

"Well, it is true, so, yeah, it is."

"No it's not!"

"Yes, it is," he insisted.

"No it's not!" she insisted back.

Shunsui remained silent and scratched his chin with his hand. He placed his arm on her shoulder.

Like an instant reaction, she jerked away the moment his skin touched her shoulder, head fuming.

"HEY! YOU—"

"See what I mean." He smirked at her, showing that victory was his.

Nanao turned bright red. "That's…that's not fair!" she stuttered.

"Whatever you say, hot head."

* * *

By the time the two reached the market, it was already dark, making the place look a lot more crowded with the lights.

"Wow. This place is really….popular. Wait for me, Nanao-chan!" he called reluctantly as Nanao prepared to visit the busy stalls.

She turned to him, sensing his dislike to enter the place and said, "You do know that I'll be more than happy if you don't want to go, right?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm going." _I'm not letting you out of my sight lest you leave me again._

Nanao shrugged. "Fine. Do what you want. Don't tell me i didn't warn you!"

* * *

With Shunsui's tall frame and broad shoulders, _'difficult'_ wouldn\t be enough to express what he felt as he squeezed and forced himself to keep up with his slim female companion who can slip past the crowd without exerting much effort to do so. The air was suffocating, the heat, intense, even though it's evening. In no time, Shunsui found himself sweating. He trailed his fukutaicho—_ex_fukutaicho—as she lingerd from stall to stall, buying necessary household items. She paused for an unusually long time at a antique shop that he finally caught up with her, panting.

"What's wrong?"

"No-nothing."

"Nanao-chan, you're not good at lying. Your face apparently has worry and trouble written all over it so don't tell me it's nothing."

She looked at him, not with her annoyed look, but with something else. He didn't know what he felt at all; he never saw that look before. It's as if her feelings—worry, fear, repulsion, regret—were all mixed together. The only thing he knew was that it was dead serious, that explained her silence since she would normally snap at him for saying something like that.

"That book," she pointed at an old, worn out, black book behind the window. "It was a gift for me from my father before he left. I can't believe it, it's still exactly the same. If you're wondering why it's not with me since it's mine, well, that's because when my father died, all our possessions needed to be sold so I could eat, even the book. It was that or my life."

"Then why don't you buy it? After all, it's important to you."

"What are you, insane?" she retorted, this time using her normal voice. "It's way to expensive. It'll take me a year before I could afford the price. Besides, I shouldn't buy something if I don't really need it. It'll be just a waste of my money. Let's go," she smiled. "I've finished."

_Such a pained smile,_ Shunsui inspected. He glanced at her back as she walked on and then at the book. Without even thinking, he knew exactly what to do.

* * *

They treaded in peaceful silence on the way back. Nothing but the sound their feet made as it dashed against the hard earth could be heard.

"Hey, Nanao-chan," he muttered, taking her hand, "Why don't we take another route?"

Before she could protest, he yanked her away from the street and into a vast meadow.

"Ahh….that's better." He sat on the cool grass and patted the space beside him. "Sit down. The air is cool, so it'll be a wonderful time to relax. The atmosphere is nice, don't you think?"

"Shunsui, what kind of game are you playing? What's with this all of a sudden?" her voice revealed doubt and most of all, suspicion.

"Ok, I'll go to directly to the point. I want to know you. If you don't mind, I would like to hear the rest of your story."

"My story?"

"What happened before you entered the academy? What happened after your father died? I just want to know who you were."

"I-I don't want to talk about it. It's nothing…none of your business," replied Nanao, tentatively sitting down, hugging her leg. She let the silence of the night calm her nerves. She guessed she must've looked awfully tensed on their walk back to make him do this. "I….was eight when I met my father. It was supposedly a lucky number, so I picked your division," she began.

"Hmmm…so that's why," he replied to let her know that he was still listening.

"Well, I stayed with him for 2 years or so. My dad wrote a lot as a hobby. He would read to me occasionally to calm me down. His last story was my favorite and I cherished it."

"That was the book from a while ago."

"Yes, it was. At ten, dad died and I was left alone. I lived with strangers after that and I worked at nasty places. My tenants were mostly drunk so sometimes, they would hit me…" she paused. "**That's **why I hated people who are drunk…it shows the worst of people. So examining my pitiful life, I began to dream of entering Seireitei's massive gates. I eventually got there, though I recalled being sneered at, by my hope for a better life…and a future. I want to be somebody they'll respect. I want—"

"Hush."

She was silenced by his soft caress and blushed slightly.

_I had no idea how much you've been through. All the years we spent together and I hardly know you. I had no idea….of how much I had hurt you._

He wouldn't have let that moment end in an instant if she didn't slap his hand—hard.

"OW! What was that for?"

"Shunsui," she growled, her keen eyes glaring. Shunsui retreated, whimpering in fear. "Don't you dare think that just because I'm no longer your fukutaicho, you can touch me like that. GOT IT?"

Shunsui gulped and nodded vigorously, drops of sweat running down his forehead.

"Good." She got up and resumed to walk back home with Shunsui behind her, carefully keeping distance.

* * *

"Wait a minute, Nanao-chaaannn." He hollered when they were only a few meters away from home.

Her head swirled. "What?" her eyes narrowed.

"I believe…" he reached for something hidden in his pink robe, "this belongs to you." He produced a black book from his robe and tossed it to her.

"Th-this is…"

He winked at her and grinned mischievously at the look she gave. She was shocked. And he disappeared in a flash._ Absolutely priceless,_ he thought as he shunpoed away from her.

"Shunsui…" she smiled. It was hard for her to admit that the person she hated the most had just done the sweetest thing anyone could possibly do to her; another thing was that her stomach felt weird when she stuttered, "Th-thank….you."

* * *

End of chapter 7!! There will be two more chapters left before I'll end the story. Thanks for waiting and reading. Please review! (I know, it's kind of mushy hehehehehe)

--Genasyz-- who says press the go button on the lower left. 3


	8. why you?

**AN:** this is the shortest chapter in the story, so to make-up, the next chapter will be long.

**Disclamer:** I don't own Shunsui or Nanao

* * *

**Chapt. 8 Why You?**

Nanao stared into space with her hand on her cheek. She'd been feeling sick all morning for some reason and couldn't stop thinking about a certain man.

_Everything's so complicated. I was pretty much sure that he wants me back because he can't handle any of the work given to him. But now, it doesn't seem to make much sense. Is it a trap? What does he mean by the 'if only I knew stuff' he said. It just doesn't connect. Is there something he doesn't want to tell me? If so, what is it?_

She scanned the bar. It was already noon and yet the pest wasn't around his usual table grinning at her with his sly, disturbing grin. As a matter of fact, she hadn't seen him since his departure last night.

_What could have happened to him? Could he have given up and returned to Seireitei?_ She felt really disappointed upon thinking about such matter and gasped._ What's wrong with me? I'm disappointed that he's leaving? No. No. No. I should be celebrating that the pest finally left, but then why? Why am I feeling so damn….disappointed?_

The door opened and Shunsui stepped in, glistening in sweat, and waved at her.

_So he didn't leave after all. Wait, is that sweat?! Kyouraku Shunsui, the laziest man who ever lived, is sweating? god, what's happening to the world?_ She looked at him from the corner of her eye. Her stomach was feeling strange again, like she wanted to throw up, just like last night._ I've so many questions about myself lately, but all those questions can be summarized into one simple question. Why do I feel such strange emotions whenever I see you? Anger, most of the time. But last night…….What am I expecting, to be from enemies to friends? From friends into………something more?_

Her cheeks reddened. _NO! Am I—_ "Damn, I'm thinking too much. That's absurd….I couldn't possibly…..fall in love with a jerk like him. Can I?"

* * *

"Nanaaaaaoooooo-chaaaan!" Shunsui sang, running after her.

"What?" she snapped, her cheeks quite flushed._ I'M INSANE!_ She screamed. _To think that I actually like this man, I'm insane!_

"What are you so hot tempered about this time, miss hot head?"

"Stop calling me that!" _I hate people like you! I hate myself for even liking a person like you. Of all the people why you? Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid, Nanao, stupid!_

"Hey, why are you so angry anyway?" he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into an empty alley.

_If you didn't come here, I wouldn't feel this way! It's your fault!_ "You shouldn't have come here, Shunsui."

"What's with this all of a sudden? You didn't react like this when we met weeks ago."

_It's because I jus recently found out that I like you!_ "Why did you come here? Why do you want me back? It's so you can have your life back while I work my ass off, isn't it? I tried to be patient thinking you'd eventually leave me alone, but now I can't take it anymore. It's driving me crazy! I want you to chase after me not because of what I can do for you but—"

"I love you," he whispered.

Usually, Nanao considered these phrases of endearment as a joke and just shrug it off. But this time, she just stared at him, speechless and puzzled until she saw a smile spread on his face.

_It's not real. He's joking. _"This isn't funny!"

_It's still a joke to you, isn't it? Even if I tell it to you a thousand times what I feel, it'll always be just a joke to you._ "If you say so."

_Dammit!_ "Leave, Shunsui. I've decided not to come back. Why can't you understand and respect my decision? I don't want to do your trash anymore. I'm just so sick of doing your work for you!"

"Nanao……chan….."

It was silent on both sides. He could only hear her heavy breathing and his heart pounding in his ears.

"Alright then." Shunsui raised his hand in the air. "I surrender. I won't be bothering you anymore. Goodbye, Ise Nanao."

_Geez, it's amazing. I may like you enough to let you go,_ he thought, walking farther and farther away.

_I'm sorry, Shunsui, for everything_, she thought as she watched him disappear into the dark streets. _I just can't…..love you_.

* * *

………..can you feel the pain of loving? I feel kind of weird right now. Thanks for reading…………please review. Any comment will be most welcome and appreciated at this point. (O.O)

--Genasyz--


	9. the reason for everything

**AN:** here's the last chapter……

**Disclaimer:** Sigh. For the last time, I don't own this anime, Bleach.

* * *

**Chapt. 9. The Reason for Everything…**

The night was unusually quiet that evening without his loud snoring echoing in the room from outside. Knowing that he's not outside, sleeping, felt unusual. She felt so hollow and restless. It wasn't a dream anymore. He really isn't coming back. The most dreadful person in her life was gone.

* * *

"Ah, the evening breeze is so cool! Ise-kun, that man hasn't been showing his face lately. Did he finally leave you alone?"

"Yeah." Nanao smiled in exhaust. "I told you I could handle it."

"Hmph. I can see that now. Good for you."

_That's right, it's good for me. I'm finally out of his grasp. Free at last._ She frowned._ I'm finally away from his flirting and teasing. Good for me._

It's supposed to be better for her, but she only felt worse.

_"I love you." That's what he said. If only he meant those words as he said it…._

The wind chime that hung on the door sounded as the wooden door opened. She watched in disgust as a troupe of boisterous middle aged men filed into the room, pushing and shouting at each other as they sat down. They laughed noisily, adding to her irritation.

She hated noisy drunkards like them, no, despised them. They were a disgrace, which, in her opinion, didn't deserve to live.

**Wham! **A man with muscular arms and a rather ugly face slammed his fist into another customer's stomach. The rest of the group followed his action.

"Bastards," she murmured, burning in rage.

Her friend stood close to her, shaking in fear. "Ise-kun, don't," she warned when Nanao clenched her own fist. "Don't interfere with these men."

"Men? They have no right to call themselves men. Cowards!"

There was silence. She was heard.

The same man with the ugly face stepped forward. "Oh? And who are you, miss?" he sneered.

"Disgusting…."

"I'm afraid we've been misunderstood. Come, have a drink with us," he offered. "I insist." He added, grabbing her by the wrist.

"LET GO!" she shouted, furiously.

Insulted for the last time, the man raised his other hand, face red in fury. "You little—"

She closed her eyes, expecting a hard, painful slap on her face. But she felt none. Instead, her hand was released.

_Someone had intervened?_

"There now, that's no way to treat a lady!"

_Huh? That voice—_ "Shunsui…Tai……cho."

"Yo! Nanao-chaaaan!"

He looked so disheveled. His hair was so disarrayed, his clothes wrinkled. His eyes were drooping and his lips were curled up into his naughty smile. She'd seen this look thousands of times.

_For heaven's sake, he's drunk!_

"This is none of your business." The bald man exclaimed, trying to wrench his hand free from his grip.

"Oh, but I think it is." Shunsui reached for his sword. "Ehhh? Oh right. I left it," he muttered. "Then maybe kidou—"

A hard punch on the face knocked him off his feet, and he fell on the floor, unconscious.

_DRUNK, IDIOTIC BASTARD! A reckless act like that'll draw too much attention! _Nanao, rubbed her sore knuckles and smirked as she adjusted her glasses. _Damn that felt good!_ She gave the group a menacing glare that made them back away in fear and cleared a path to the door.

"Ano….I'll just take this man somewhere else," she told the woman in charge at the counter with an angelic smile as she slung her taicho's arm around her shoulder and hoisted his heavy body up the floor. "Good evening."

* * *

_Dammit, Shunsui! You weigh a ton!_ Far from the bar, she staggered along the road, often dropping the heavy burden on the ground when her shoulders felt sore and also frequently dragging him along by the collar when she's pissed. It was almost beginning to seem that she would never reach home when the silhouette of her home loomed from the distance.

"Oh, gosh. Finally!" she cried, dumping the sleeping Shunsui on the bed. She took of his soiled sandals and coat, also taking out a wet towel and a pack of ice to treat the bruise she had given him.

"That felt great. I've always wanted to do that." She told him, brushing away loose strands of hair away from his face.

"So this was the only way to get inside your house huh?" he mumbled unexpectedly that it shocked her to death.

"Don't do that! You scared me to death…."

As he tried to stand up, the effect of too much liquor began to take its toll and he stumbled back on the bed.

"You shouldn't have drunk, especially in a place like this. It isn't safe."

He smiled. "Gommen. Gommen. Wait, are you….worried about me?" he teased.

"Baka. I was worried about the people here. A simple kidou can kill these people and that was what you were about to do a while ago if I hadn't stopped you."

"So that's why I feel sore."

"Shunsui, why are you still here?"

"Tsk, Nanao-chan, you're always so direct. I just want to check on some….things."

"Check on what?" she asked suspiciously.

He scratched his chin. "I want to check on you, ok? Just to make sure you're fine….and happy."

"What?! You've been spying me?" she knew her face wasn't all smiles like she was supposed to be since—she thought—he left._ Does he know?_ "What did you find out?"

He shrugged. "Nothing much. I can't believe you're fine with working at such a place. Those people (he's referring to the people from before) hardly respect you."

"Well, it's just the same in Seireitei!"

Sensing another argument brewing, he sighed in defeat. "Anyway… I should get going—for real this time. Nanao-chan, I hope you'll be much happier here. You deserve it. It's about time too, working part time just to stay here for a while beats the hell outa me!"

_Why can't I tell him? That way it'll be over. Why do I want to stay with him? Why do I like him?_

"Don't leave" was what she wanted to say when he staggered to his feet. But she couldn't.

_"What will you do, Nanao?"_ a voice asked in her head. _"What are you to do?"_

This was the last time. It was now or never.

"A—"

She took a hold of his sleeve and yanked him back, pressing her lips firmly on his.

Shunsui blinked, thinking if this was one of his fantasies wherein she would finally come to her senses and kiss him.

Both were blushing violently when their lips parted. Nanao rested a finger on her lip, thinking about what she just did with a completely embarrassed as well as a look of repulsion on her face.

Shunsui cleared his throat upon realizing that it wasn't one of his dreams and smiled his naughty smile. "Well, I suppose I can stay a little longer."

"W-wha—"

"It's about time." He rested a hand on her cheek and gently pulled her towards him, returning the favor she did a few seconds ago, but this time, it was longer and deeper.

* * *

Shunsui found himself lying on a comfortable bed that morning with his most important person by his side.

"Morning. So I'm a big, fuzzy teddy bear for you to put your arms around now, huh."

"Morning to you too."

He took his time in looking at her beautiful face, which—to his amusement—was quite flushed. "Welcome back, Ise-fukutaicho."

"Yeah…Taicho."

"You know," he said, focusing his eyes on the ceiling. "I think I know why I came here."

"Hmmm? Why?"

He grinned. "It's because I hella like you."

..THE END..

* * *

That's the last chapter! Finally, it's finished! I would miss it, it was fun doing this.

Thanks a lot for reading and waiting for this fic. Have a good day and night.

--Genasyz—(this is the last time for this story so please REVIEW!)


End file.
